Watch Your Back
by Murphy22
Summary: Riley moves to Beacon Hills and he has no clue the supernatural creatures and the enemies from his past that he will encounter all while trying to figure out who he is and what girl to take to prom. Can he survive Beacon Hills or will he fall to the creatures lurking in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

So I'm laying on the bed in this unfamiliar room. My world has been turned upside down. I know I'm being dramatic, but I am a teenager. My parents thought moving to a new town would help the family to get a fresh start. I highly doubt that. I mean the only people this benefits is my parents. I lose everything. I lose my friends, okay I only had one but it counts. I didn't have much of a life where I use to live, but it was better than starting over as a nobody. I am being completely cut off from my old life. All my parents say is that it's a fresh start. I finally stopped asking. My one and only friend Ellie won't return any of my phone calls. Now I don't even have the remnants of my old life. Then I hear my mom yelling for me to come help her unpack. I wanted to ignore it, but she was too loud. I came down stairs to see my dorky dad attempting to lift a heavy box. How did my dad ever get someone like my mom? I grabbed the box from him and set it down. My father replied, "Thank…you son."

I said,"Yeah…whatever."

"Have you set your room up yet?"

"There's a bed, desk, computer, and closet full of clothes….so yeah."

"You're not going to put up posters or anything."

"Maybe I'll paint it black."

My mother scoffed," Please don't."

I laughed.

My mother continued," See…laughter is good. Oh, and Riley would you please cut your hair. Your black hair is in your eyes."

I straightened and replied," I like my hair the way it is."

"Fine. Why don't you go ride around town or something. Maybe you'll meet some new friends."

"I had a friend, but she won't call me back."

My mother stiffened at the mention of Ellie. My mom never really did like that I was hanging out with a girl in college. She didn't think that it was age appropriate.

I continued, "Whatever. I'm leaving."

My mother added," Oh and please wear a helmet on that horrible death trap."

"Mom it's just a motorcycle."

I walked outside and looked at my bike. My mom hated it ever since I bought it, but she let me keep it. I brushed my fingers through my hair. She was right I probably did need a haircut, but I kept it just to tick her off. It actually wasn't that bad. My bangs barely hung in front of my eyes, and my hair wasn't even shoulder length. She always hated the shaggy look. Anyway, I got on my bike and rode around for about ten minutes until I got bored. There was absolutely nothing to see in Beacon Hills. Could a town get more boring? Then I saw a movie rental store. I decided to go in. I mean I didn't have anything better to do.

The place was almost deserted. There were only two people in the store. It was what looked like a teenage couple trying to decide what to watch for date night. I couldn't blame the guy he had good taste in women. I looked at her for a few seconds. She was very pretty, but not really my type. I'm not even sure if I have a type actually. Anyway, I started to look at movies when the girl bumped into me. She said," Oh I am so sorry."

I smiled and replied," No problem."

"Hi my name's Kira."

"Riley."

Then her boyfriend joined her.

"Oh this is my…friend…Scott."

Scott nodded, and I nodded back.

Scott said," So you new to Beacon Hills."

I replied," Yeah, just moved here."

Kira asked, "From where?"

I smirked," Nowhere honestly."

She smiled.

Scott continued," So I guess we'll see you in school."

"Yeah sure thing."

Kira waved goodbye to me. She seemed like a nice girl. I felt bad for the guy she just called friend though. I mean they seemed to be anything but friends. Well at least my mother would be happy that I met someone. Maybe this would get her off my back. I looked through the movies one more time. Then I grabbed a copy of the _Lost Boys_. It was one of my favorite movies, and I did feel lost in this place. So I rode home and went to my room and popped in a movie. While the movie was playing I tried to video chat with Ellie, but she denied my request. I still don't know what I did to deserve this, but I wanted to find out. I continued to watch the movie until I heard a noise. I looked out my window and I heard howling. I didn't know Beacon Hills had wolves. I was curious, so I looked up. And of course there was a full moon. How ironic?

I was curious so I decided to go outside and see the wolves for myself. I know it was a stupid thing to do, but when you're curious it's hard to ignore. I ventured into the woods. After a few minutes I realized that I was lost. Why did I come out here? I felt drawn to the woods. Then I tripped. I quickly recovered and wiped the dirt off my tattered blue jeans. Then I heard something run past me. I wasn't fast enough to see what it was. My first guess was a wolf. Then I thought I saw a girl. Was that Kira that ran past him? It was. I began to chase her. I needed to know what she was running to or from. I couldn't seem to keep up with her. How was she so fast? Then she was out of my line of sight. I heard a growling noise. I searched the woods for something. The growling became louder, but I couldn't see anything. I didn't see it coming. I suddenly felt a pain in my arm. It was horrible, and it wouldn't let go. At first I thought it was going to rip me to pieces, but it quickly let go. I grabbed my arm and turned around as quickly as I could. But as quickly as it attacked me it was gone just as fast. I was worried that the creature would find Kira, but I couldn't find her. I walked until I finally found my house. I snuck back in because I knew my mother would freak about the blood. It hurt really badly, but it wasn't bad enough to go to the hospital. I just bandaged it and went to bed.

The next day I made my way down my new high school's hallway. I opened my locker, and then I thought I heard someone talking to me, but I looked around and nobody was beside me. I tried to ignore it, but it sounded like they were right beside me. I couldn't make it stop, so I just listened. The voice said," Stiles, I don't know how I could have lost control like that. This hasn't happened in a long time, and I've never woken up with the taste of blood in my mouth. I don't know how this could happen. Maybe it's because of Allison's death, but what if I hurt someone last night." I looked around again, but I didn't see anyone. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. Maybe I was just hearing things. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll just be going crazy.

I walked into my first class. I sat in the back of the class, so I would not be noticeable. It was easier to be invisible than to draw attention to myself. Being in Beacon Hills made me feel like someone else. I guess you could say that I was having an identity crisis. My life had changed, and everything I thought I knew wasn't true anymore. I didn't know who I was, so I didn't want others trying to figure it out if I didn't know it for myself. Then two guys walked by. One sat next to me, and the other sat in front of him. The guy in front was Scott. He waved at me and I nodded. Then Scott said,"Hey man how's your first day?"

I replied, "Weird."

The other kid interjected, "Well that's just Beacon Hills for you. By the way I'm Stiles."

"Stiles?"

That was the name I heard earlier. Was it possible that I heard Scott talking to Stiles? Who did Scott hurt? What type of people were these guys?

"Yeah…yeah my name's actually…well it's a long story, so everyone just calls me Stiles."

"Oh ok. I'm Riley."

Stiles continued," Well, Riley, you gonna go out for any sports?"

"I haven't put much thought into it honestly."

Scott replied, "Well we both play lacrosse."

Great I was hanging with jocks.

Stiles answered,"Yeah you should try out."

I said," Well I'm not really a sports person."

Then a girl sat in front of me. She had strawberry blonde hair.

The girl turned around and asked," If you're not a sports person what kind of a person are you."

"Honestly, I'm probably just a loner."

She smiled," So you're the hot and mysterious type. Nice."

Then the bell rang. I'm not entirely sure what just happened. Part of me feels like I was just ganged up on, but another part of me just wonders did that girl just flirt with me. How could she even call me hot and mysterious? I mean I wore tattered jeans and t shirts. Anyway, I listened to whatever the teacher was babbling about. Okay that was a lie. I was actually looking out the window. There was a bird just soaring in the air. I wish I could be as free as a bird. Then the bell rang again. I walked back to my locker. Someone followed me. It was the strawberry blonde from class. I don't know why, but she was just staring at me. I think she wanted me to speak, so I said, "HI…I'm Riley."

She replied," Riley, my name's Lydia, and you are a very attractive guy."

"Thanks…I guess."

"So, my friends and I are going to hang out after school at Scott's house, and I could use a ride…and a date."

"A what?"

"Great meet me out front after school lets out."

Then she just walked away. I have no idea how I got into this much trouble. When did I start having girl problems? What happened to being invisible? I wish I could fly away like that bird, but instead I waited for Lydia, and we rode my bike to Scott's. She seemed to like my bike. Most girls do like a guy with a bike, but that's not why I bought it. We went inside and we all watched a movie. I was worried that it would be some type of party, but I'm really glad it wasn't. Stiles seemed to interrupt the movie every few seconds to give some fun fact or something about the movie. Lydia sat pretty close to me. I needed to get away. Being around this many people was almost unbearable. I got up to get something to drink. That would give me a few minutes to get away. A few seconds of being in the kitchen and someone followed me in. At first I thought it was going to be Lydia, but instead it was Scott. I still wasn't sure if what I heard this morning came from him or it was all my imagination, but I just felt like he was hiding something. Most people were hiding something. Then Scott said, "I'm guessing you don't do this a lot."

I replied, "Not really. Remember I'm a loner."

I started to scratch at the bite on my arm.

"You alright man."

"Yeah something just bit me in the woods last night."

"What? Maybe I should take a look at that."

"No its fine."

Then I thought I saw Scott's eyes turn red. Was I really going crazy?

He looked at me and seemed confused. "What are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You're eyes they just glowed green."

I replied, "My eyes aren't green."

"That's my point."

The next hour seemed to go by in a blur. I looked in the mirror, and he was right my eyes were glowing green. Then Scott took off my bandage to look at my wound, but it was gone. I was more confused now than ever. Scott, Stiles, and I left the group and borrowed Stiles' jeep to go to some vet. I'm not sure why we were going to a vet, but I didn't know what else to do. Stiles was rambling about red eyes, blue eyes, and yellow eyes, but nothing about green ones. Then stuff about something called a kanima. I was barely listening. When we got to the vet. The guys started talking about my eyes, and Scott in the woods. Then something about Scott biting me. Wait what? Now I started paying attention. I learned more about werewolves than I ever wanted to know that night. Then I asked," So I'm turning into a werewolf?"

The vet replied, "No…I'm not sure what you're turning into exactly. I don't think we will know until the full moon."

I was so overloaded on information that I wanted to scream. What had Beacon Hills done to me? I guess I would know by the next full moon. Until then I would wait. Now I really had an identity crisis.

The next day as I was on my way to school I started to think about last night. Part of me didn't believe it was real. I hoped it was a dream, but there was no other explanation. Last night Scott explained about werewolves and alphas. He also told me about all the other supernatural creatures in this town. The strangest to me was that Lydia was a banshee. Scott tried the whole your life isn't over and I can still live a normal life speech, but I highly doubted it. I honestly wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I tried calling Ellie, but she still wouldn't pick up. Her not calling me back worried me more than the werewolf thing. The werewolf thing was actually the only thing that made me stop thinking about her. Then I started to wonder if I wasn't a werewolf what was I? They told me about the kanima, but I hoped I wasn't becoming that. Other than a werecoyote they didn't know much about other types of shifters.

When I got to school Lydia was waiting on me. She seemed really concerned. I guess because I was so upset last night that I forgot to give her a ride home after the whole thing with the vet. I wasn't sure if she was upset that I forgot her or if she was actually worried about me. She did look like a girl who could take care of herself. She also looked like the type of girl that would chew you out. She was more terrifying than any supernatural creature I could think of. She stood in front of me and she waited to speak like she was waiting for the right words to say. In the end she said," Riley, how are you?"

I replied," Besides my whole life changing…peachy."

"No need to be rude."

I didn't want to sound mean, but I said," I don't care, Lydia. Everything's different. My life sucks. You're a FREAKING banshee. And you don't see anything screwed up about that?"

She pulled me aside to an isolated area, so nobody could hear me ranting about supernatural creatures I guess.

"I know it's a lot to process, but it gets better."

"It's never going to get better. My life sucked before this. I had to move to this stupid town. My friends don't even talk to me anymore. My parents don't approve of anything I do. And now the freaking cherry on top I'm something that not even you guys know what it is."

My heart began to race. Even though we were outside I felt like the walls were closing in around me. I started to breathe heavily. Lydia put her hand on my shoulder to help me, but it wasn't helping. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. What was happening to me? I pushed Lydia's hand away. Something was happening. Then it felt like my bones were breaking. They were contorting into something else. Then I could feel the wind in my face. The school was below me. Was I flying? I had wings. I was soaring. I looked down and saw Lydia staring there in awe. Then I realized….I was a bird!


	2. Chapter 2

So it's been about a week since I literally turned into a bird and flew away. I couldn't fully explain to everyone the rush this gave me. It was freedom. I've never felt more in control of my life. I let go and just soared. I was a little iffy on the landing, but I never wanted to come down. When I finally did I slammed hard to the ground. Lydia ran to my aid but I was unharmed. She seemed bewildered by what happened. After that I just went home. Lydia told Scott what happened, and for the past few days they have just left me alone. I guess they want to decide what to do with me next, and decide whether or not I am dangerous.

I walked outside to see Stiles' jeep in the drive way. I didn't need to know what they were here for I just got in the car. I just wanted to know what I was. We drove over to the animal clinic. I think Deaton is going to tell me what kind of a "shifter" I am or whatever. So I get inside to see a bunch of people staring at me, some I know and the others I've heard of. There is one girl I can't place. She has long brown hair with these haunted eyes. I felt bad for her. Then Deaton looked me over and this lasted for what seemed like forever, but eventually he was done. And Scott asked," So what is he?"

Deaton replied, "Well from everything I've heard he's definitely not a wolf."

I but in," How can I be bit by a wolf, but not be one?"

The one named Derek responded," Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

Then I ask." Who am I?"

Deaton chimed in," That's the point isn't it. You don't know yourself. I can tell that you've been lost and confused for quite some time. It makes perfect sense that you would be a shapeshifter. It is a creature that can manipulate it shapes and become any animal or in some cases human it wants."

Stiles interjected," So wait…he can look like any of us?"

Deaton replied," No, I don't think so. He seems to be only able to manipulate the shapes of animals, but that could always change I suppose."

Scott asked," So what now?"

"That's not up to me Scott. He's your beta. He is still a shifter, so it's up to both of you."

Scott looks at me and asked," What is it you want?"

I thought long and hard about this. I guess it was fitting that I was a shapeshifter because I truly had no idea. Instead of answering I walked out of the clinic.

Deaton sighed, "He'll come around."

I was walking around when I heard someone behind me. I turn quickly to see the girl from the clinic with the haunted eyes. Why would she come to check on me? Maybe she could relate. Something in her eyes told me that she could. She seemed a little off though like she didn't exactly know what to do in a situation like this. I stood waiting because I was curious about what she would say. She intrigued me. Then she said," Scott really is a good alpha. And you'll fit right in here. A lot of us aren't even wolves."

I asked," Which are you?"

She answered," Werecoyote."

I remember Scott or someone mentioning werecoyotes before but I barely remember that conversation. I don't know why I did this, but I laughed.

At first she seemed confused but then she laughed as well and said," Yeah I know it sounds ridiculous."

I replied," This whole thing is ridiculous."

The laughter stopped.

"By the way I'm Malia"

Then I remembered who she was.

"Right…aren't you with Stiles or something."

She smiled,"Yeah. Anyway, you should give our little group a chance."

She walked off after that. I don't know why but I like her. I'm not saying that I'm in love with her, but I would like to be friends with her. I walked home after all that. I know I probably should have some type of nervous breakdown after all this, but all I really want is to go home and see if Ellie has messaged me. She is the only thing that has been constant in my life…until now. I get home and my parents are in the living room watching TV. At least they are still here. They look happy on the couch together. My dad may be a dork, but he was always a good dad. The only thing we have in common is our hair. I've always liked that there was something that made us look related because other times I felt so different. But right now I had a family to keep me sane. I smiled. Something as simple as that made me think that everything would be okay. So I sneak past them and head up to my room. When I get up there I see that I have a video chat request. I sit down and see that it is Ellie. I quickly accept. Her face pops up on the screen. I was so happy, but she looked sad. Then I asked," What's wrong?"

She sniffed," You have to stop trying to reach me."

I was confused. "Why?"

"We just can't ever see each other again."

"Are you mad that I moved?"

"No…I just can't look at you every day."

This hurt. "I'm so confused."

"Riley, something happened…."

"What?"

She sobbed, "First you have to know that…I've always liked you."

"I have to."

It felt good to admit that I had feelings for her.

"I know and that's why I didn't want to tell you this, but I can't lie about it anymore."

"Then don't."

"Well…your father and I…we had an affair."

I don't remember much of what she said next. I tuned her out. How was this possible? Was this why we moved? Does mom know? How could she? I turned the computer off and went into the bathroom. I felt like I was going to be sick. I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. What I saw staring back was not me. It was my father. We did look a lot like, but now that didn't comfort me. It just made me sick. I couldn't take it anymore. I rummaged through the drawers until I found a pair of scissors. I hacked away at my hair. I wanted to look different. I wanted to be someone else. After I was finished I looked into the mirror. My shaggy hair was gone. It was short, but not too short. I ran my fingers through it and it spiked up a little in the front. I looked foreign and different, but that's exactly what I wanted to be.

I went back to my room and opened the window. I thought maybe if I concentrated I could become a bird again or something that would take me away from this house. I thought as hard as I could. Flying through the air free and away from here. I could fly into the darkness. Then suddenly I was through the window soaring. Only this time I wasn't a bird. I was a bat. It wasn't what I originally had in mind, but considering my current mood it seemed to fit. How come this ability knows me better than I know myself?

I somehow made myself turn human again. The rush of flight was still so amazing, but this was my stop. I didn't exactly know where else to go, and this one was probably a mistake, but it was the only thing I could think to do. I knocked on the door and there was Lydia looking as beautiful as always. I think she could tell that I was in pain, so she let me inside without question.


End file.
